


BTS in Dubai

by Silvaimagery



Series: The Red Bullet [7]
Category: BTS (Bangtan Sonyeondan), Jackson Wang - Fandom, K-pop, RPF - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alpha/omega verse, Appa Yoongi, Eomma Jin, Family, Friendship, Jikook (Kookmin), Language, Love, M/M, Maknae Jimin, Sexual Tension, alternating POV’s, namson, vhope - Freeform, yoonjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: The good thing about going on a trip with your family is that you all let down your hair and just have fun, even if it means embarrassing yourself on national television.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Per Evie2’s request, here is the last installment of ‘The Red Bullet’ series.

Namjoon POV

“Dubai! Dubai!” Hoseok shouts as soon as we step out of the airport.

Yoongi sighs but no one can control Hoseok’s excitement, not even Hoseok.

I smile at the camera that is pointed at me and I wave.

“Let’s go.” Yoongi says.

There is a van waiting for us and we hand our luggage over to the assistants.

I climb into the van first and I send Jackson a message to let him know we’ve arrived.

God, I really missed him but he’d already used up all of his vacation time on the cruise we took. And it’s not like he could put his career on hold to follow me around the world. No matter how much I wanted him to.

I sigh.

The guys are quiet as we are taken to our hotel, we are all just enjoying the scenery.

I take a few pictures with my phone and I send them to Jackson.

“Why couldn’t Jackson come on this trip?”

I look at the camera man.

“He doesn’t have any vacation days left.”

“You are here for ten days, will you be alright without your omega?”

“It will be hard to ignore that he isn’t here but I’m here with my members and I’m sure we will make the most of this trip.”

“Damn right we will.” Hoseok pipes from the back and Jin smacks the back of his head.

“Language.” Jin scolds.

“Why did you pick Dubai as your destination?”

“We’ve already been to northern Europe on our private family vacation.” Yoongi says. “And I think this is where Jungkook wanted to come. Right Jungkook?”

“I’ve always wanted to see the desert and I hear that the stars are very beautiful here.” Jungkook says.

“Kookie is a romantic like that.” Jimin says.

“I can tell you what I don’t like about Dubai.” Tae says.

“What?” The camera man asks.

“The heat.”

We all agree.

“It’s hot during the day but it gets cold during the night.” We are informed.

“It’s still very pretty though.” Jimin says.

“We will take you to your hotel room where you can rest. Tomorrow afternoon we will take you to the desert.”

“Can’t wait!” Hoseok says.

When we arrive at the hotel, we all stare up at it.

“This is the Versace Hotel.”

“Yah!” Jin says in wonder.

“Look at all the luxury cars.” Yoongi says.

“Buy me one of those for my birthday.” Jungkook says.

I snort.

“No way.” I tell him.

“Daebak.” Hoseok says.

“Woah.” Jimin says.

“Come on, let’s get checked in.” Yoongi says and we follow him into the hotel.

“I can’t believe we’re actually in the Middle East.” I say.

“It seems so surreal.” Jin says.

“We’ve never stayed in a hotel like this.” Tae says.

Our assistants go and check us in while the hotel staff take our bags up to our rooms.

We take the time to freshen up before meeting in Yoongi and Jin’s room for lunch.

“Family picture.” Jin says.

We sit close together and we smile.

Jin takes our picture with his camera.

“I’m going to be busy putting all the new memories in the photo album.” He says looking at the Polaroid.

“You love it. It’s your hobby.” Yoongi says pulling Jin against his side.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it. Just that I’m going to be busy.”

We eat, the atmosphere familiar and comfortable.

I stare at the empty seat beside me.

“I think I’m going to go to bed early.” I say.

“Booty call?” Tae asks.

I pinch his side.

“Booty call!” Jimin yells.

“Shut up.” I tell him.

“You should try it.” Yoongi tells me.

“I am not taking sex advice from you guys. We live together and I know exactly what goes on behind your guy’s closed doors. No thank you. Besides, our sex life is fine.”

“I bet Jackson wishes it lasted more than three minutes.” Hoseok says.

The maknaes laugh and I punch Hoseok’s arm.

“OW! Hey!”

“At least I do the majority of the work, unlike some people.” I say.

“Who are you talking about?” Jungkook asks, a mischievous look in his eyes.

I glare at him.

“No one.” I say.

“You must have had someone in mind when you said it.” Jin says.

“I didn’t mean it.” I say trying very hard not to glance at Yoongi.

“What people?” Yoongi asks.

I look at him.

“I’m just saying, it always sounds like Jin does all the work.”

Hoseok’s sudden wild laugh makes me wince.

“Appa! Namjoon thinks you’re lazy in bed.” Jimin says.

I aim my foot his way under the table but I end up kicking Jin.

“Yah!”

“Sorry.” I say.

He rubs his shin.

“What exactly makes you say that?” Yoongi asks. “I don’t remember you being in the same room when we are having sex.”

I shiver in disgust.

“Well, you know. You’re lazy at everything else.” I shrug.

Jungkook starts laughing and I throw my napkin at his head.

“Get up.” Yoongi says standing.

“I’m sorry!” I say.

He glares down at me

I sigh and I stand up.

Tae and Jimin start giggling.

Jin continues to eat, not even showing a bit of concern for my safety right now.

“Bend over.” Yoongi says grabbing my bicep.

“Why?”

“I’m going to show you Jin’s favorite position.”

Jungkook and Hoseok’s laughter is deafening.

“Fuck no!” I say backing away. 

“I’m going to show you so you know exactly what we’re doing and who is doing the work. Jin is not easy to please. You have to give it to him just right.”

“My needs are first.” Jin says. “Yoongi’s technique has improved a lot.”

“I don’t want to know that! I’m leaving.” I say heading for the door.

“Just let him bend you over. I bet it’ll be really funny.” Hoseok says.

“Let him take you for a test drive.” Jungkook says.

“Why don’t you let him bend you over?” I tell him.

“I’m not the one questioning his manhood.”

“I never questioned his manhood! I just said he was lazy.”

“If Yoongi shows him his technique, he might not go back to Jackson.” Taehyung says.

He and Jimin are propping each other up as they laugh.

“Let appa show you how it’s done.” Yoongi says, an evil smile on his face.

I gag.

Jimin pounds the palm of his hand on the table as he doubles over in laughter.

“Ugh! I really hate you guys right now.” I say walking out the door.

“Where are you going? Yah! Like I’m really going to share Yoongi with you?” Jin calls after me.

“I’m going to go throw up now, thank you very much!”

I am so glad the cameras weren’t in there for that train wreck.

Jesus Christ.

I could really use a concussion right about now to help me forget the last ten minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoongi POV

“Who’s going where?” I ask as we stand in front of the two Hummers.

“Forget the luxury cars, buy me one of these for my birthday.” Jungkook says walking around the car, his hand lightly caressing the paint job.

“Forget it.” Namjoon tells him.

“I want the red one.” Jungkook says ignoring Namjoon. “We’d all fit.” He says peering inside the car.

“It looks really nice.” Jimin says.

“And you know I just got my driver’s license. I could drive you all around for a change.”

“Then we’d really be screwed. You fall asleep as soon as you get into a car.” Tae says.

Jungkook shoves him.

“Guys.” I say.

“Jungkook is an excellent driver.” Jimin says.

“How would you know? He’s only ever given you a ride on his scooter.” Hoseok says.

“It’s not a scooter! It’s a moped.” Jimin says.

“It’s the same thing, idiot.” Tae says.

Jimin punches Tae’s shoulder.

Tae punches him back, which turns into hand slapping.

“Kids.” Jin says.

I am vaguely aware of the cameras getting closer to capture the action.

“You’re the only idiot around here.” Jimin says smacking Tae’s behind with his foot.

“Don’t kick him.” Hoseok says shoving Jimin.

Jungkook shoves Hoseok back.

“You guys don’t know how to behave in public.” Namjoon says.

“Don’t act all high and mighty just because Jackson isn’t here.” Jungkook tells him.

“Leave Jackson out of it.”

“YAH!” I shout. “Shut up! All of you!”

Jin clears his throat and he glances at the cameras.

I sigh.

Right. Happy family trip.

“Pay attention.” I tell them.

The kids gather around.

“We need to decide who is going where.”

Jimin grabs Jungkook’s hand.

“We’re going in the red one.” He says.

“I don’t really care which car I ride. Hey, I was thinking we could play a fun trivia game to pass the time.” Namjoon says.

Jungkook scrunches his nose.

“What kind of trivia?” Tae asks.

“About the desert. What kind of animal do you want to see?”

“A fennec fox!” Taehyung shouts.

“We’re going in this car.” I say ushering Jimin and Jungkook towards the red Hummer.

I really did not come to the desert to play games with Namjoon, especially not games that will make me think. 

This was supposed to be a fun, relaxing vacation.

“But I want to play the game.” Jin says.

“Then go with them.”

“But…”

I touch the side of his neck.

“Have fun with the kids, I’m just going to enjoy the scenery and take the time to answer some e-mails. Okay?” I smile.

He nods.

“Okay.”

I kiss his jaw.

“Alright. Let’s go!”

Jin follows Namjoon, Taehyung and Hoseok into the gold Hummer.

“I can’t believe we’re in the Middle East.” I say climbing into the car.

“It’s so cool.” Jimin says.

“We watched the sunset from our balcony last night.” Jungkook says.

I sit in the back seat so that I can have time to myself and Jungkook and Jimin sit in the front.

They fool around with the camera that has been installed in the car a bit but they are quiet for the most part.

“We should do something fun. It looks like they’re singing in the other car.” Jimin says.

I glance over at the other hummer which is driving right beside us on the highway.

I can almost hear their loud voices as they shout over each other.

I shake my head.

“Maybe we should sing.” Jimin says.

“Let’s just listen to music.”

“Good idea.” I say putting on my headphones.

I had work to do.

After I have cleared my inbox, I watch the scenery pass us by.

Once we actually do hit the dunes, I take out my camera to take pictures.

I climb into the front seat with the kids.

“You should wear your seat belt.” Jimin tells me.

“I will, I just can’t get a good angle from back there.” I tell him.

The road turns into dirt and it gets rough.

Jin might be freaking out in the other car, especially since it feels like the car is going to tip over.

“I might get car sick.” I say as we bounce around.

“As long as you don’t get sick on me.” Jungkook says as he snaps photos. “Ah, this is so much fun! I always wanted to go off-roading.”

“The sand looks so beautiful, like water.” Jimin says.

“Are you sure we’re not being kidnapped?” Jungkook asks.

“You’ve watched too many movies.” I tell him.

“Just think about it. We are being driven out to the desert and our group has been separated. It could happen.”

“We have four security guards. If we were being kidnapped, they could take on our kidnapper right? Four against one.” Jimin says.

“But he could have a gun.” Jungkook says.

“You guys are talking crazy.” I tell them. “But if we were being kidnapped, then I would just drive off in this car.”

“You don’t know the way back. And what about Jin?” Jimin says.

“We really need to have a plan in case we are ever kidnapped. Like, seriously.” Jungkook says.

“A camel!” Jimin shouts suddenly.

“Is that a real camel?” Jungkook asks.

“What else would it be? Does it look like a person to you?” I ask.

“It’s starting to feel like a roller coaster now.” Jimin says as the car speeds up to drive over the dune.

My stomach really feels queasy now.

“I might seriously get car sick if we don’t stop soon.” I say.

“You can throw up in your camera bag.” Jimin tells me.

“Then where would I store my camera?”

“What is more important? Storing the camera or storing your puke?”

“My camera.”

*****************************

Once we arrive on location, the photo shoot starts.

We take individual shots, group photos and we pose with our mates.

“We can totally film an MV here.” Jimin says.

“With the sunset! It would look so cool.” Tae says.

“A bonfire scene!” Namjoon says.

“I can picture it already.” Hoseok says.

“I can’t wait to see the stars. I might seriously cry.” Jungkook says.

Jimin wraps his arms around Jungkook’s waist.

“I really love this place.” I say.

Jin rests his chin on my shoulder.

“It’s so beautiful. Even if it is so hot.” He tells me.

I pat his thigh.

“It really feels like a healing place. I’m glad we got to come here and see this. Even if we only ever get to see it once.” He tells me.

“Hmm.”

We stay wrapped in each other for a few long minutes before the photo session begins again.

We are asked to try sand boarding for the photo shoot but it doesn’t go smoothly.

I end up cursing a storm as I fall flat on my face.

I spit out the sand as fast as I spit out curses.

Jungkook is peeing himself with laughter while Jin hands me some water for me to rinse my mouth.

“Let’s roll down the hill! It’ll be a lot more fun.” Tae suggests.

“You can go first.” Namjoon says shoving Tae down the hill.

“Hey!” Hoseok says.

He shoves Namjoon down the hill.

Jungkook falls on his ass with laughter.

Tae makes it back up the hill.

“You try, you try.” He tells me.

“No.” I say sitting down.

I still had sand in my mouth.

He shoves me from behind and I go rolling down the hill.

“Taehyung!” I shout.

I can hear him laughing.

The kids start rolling themselves down the hill in excitement as the afternoon winds down.

Jin starts running around, playing with Jungkook.

Jin shouts and laughs loudly as he plays around. He really could be a child sometimes.

I can’t stop myself from smiling to see him so carefree.

I take pictures as Jungkook chases Jin around before finally catching him.

They throw sand at each other and I chuckle.

Jungkook lets Jin go as he turns and chases Jimin.

I take a deep lungful of fresh crisp air.

This had really been a good idea.

I might sing a different tune tomorrow, but today was an amazing day.

Jimin’s shout is high pitched as Jungkook pushes him down onto the sand.

I turn my head and I catch sight of Hoseok and Tae lying on the hood of the car, staring up at the darkening sky.

Jin is reclining against Namjoon, keeping him company.

My kids were all happy and relaxed and really, that had been the whole point of this trip.

There were going to be some more hard endless days ahead of us but right now, there was nothing but the desert and the comfort of family.

I walk over to Jin.

“Hey.” I say putting my arm around his waist.

He turns his head and he smiles at me.

I nip his ear and his smile turns sensual.

“Want to have some fun in the back of the car with me?”

“Min Yoongi, I really do love your perverted mind.” He tells me.

“You guys make my life hell.” Namjoon says before walking away.

I take Jin’s hand and I lead him to the unoccupied Hummer.

“Quick. Get it.” I say pushing him inside.

He chuckles and we fumble into the back seat.

He giggles as I climb over him.

“We are dirty and sweaty.” He tells me.

I press a hard kiss to his mouth.

“Then there is no problem with getting even dirtier.” I say before nipping his jaw.

He moans softly.

“No problem on my end.” He says putting his hands under my shirt.

I chuckle before undoing his pants.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoseok POV

I let my hand caress Tae’s arm.

“Yoongi and Jin are having sex.” He says quietly.

“I know. I’m trying to ignore it.”

He turns his head to look at me.

“Maybe we can too.”

“What?”

“We do have another car you know?”

I stare at him.

He gives me a mischievous smile before sliding off the car.

I sit up and I follow him with my eyes.

He cocks his eyebrow coquettishly before walking around to get into the car we had been sitting on.

I scramble off the car and I follow him.

“Hey! Where are you guys going?” Namjoon asks.

“Where do you think?” I ask.

I take off my shirt before getting in the car behind Tae.

I shut the door and I take his face in my hands before kissing him.

I pull him onto my lap and he straddles my thighs.

I slide my hands down his back and I can’t help the moan of satisfaction as I touch my omega.

“Your shoulders have gotten wider.” I say nipping his chin.

He grinds against me and I hold his hips.

I look up at him and he smiles down at me, a close mouthed smile and a dark look in his eyes that makes my cock throb.

I run my hand through his blond hair.

“How do you become sexier each passing day?”

His smile softens.

“I can’t believe your mine. It just hits me some days. I don’t know how I got this lucky.”

His fingers caress my shoulders.

“I love you so much it hurts. I don’t know what I would do if I no longer had you.”

“Hoseok.” He says softly. “I love you.”

I press my lips softly to his before holding him tight.

“You’re never going to leave me right?” He asks.

“Why would I? You’re mine and I am not going to let someone else have you.”

“I can be difficult some times and I have tried to be a better omega to you. I know I don’t always succeed. Maybe you’ll get tired of me some day.”

“Hey.” I say touching his chin.

He looks at me.

“I am never letting you go.”

“You promise?”

“I swear on my life.” I sigh. “I should have done this months ago.”

“What?”

I reach into my pants pocket and I pull out my wallet.

I open it and I pull out the wedding ring I had been carrying around since New York.

I hold it up for him to see.

He presses his hands to his chest.

“I’m going to try and say this without crying, okay?” I clear my throat and I can already feel the emotions start to choke me. “Taehyung, don’t ever doubt my love for you. I will love, cherish and will be your devoted servant until the day I die. I give you my word and I will work hard to give you the life you deserve. Will you live out the rest of your life beside me?”

He starts crying and it breaks my heart.

I pull him closer.

“I love you.” I say as the tears sting my eyes.

His arms tighten around me as I hold him.

“We’re we supposed to have sex?” I ask trying to lighten the mood.

I sniff and he pulls back.

He wipes his tears.

“I love you, Hoseok. I promise I will be better and I will make you proud. I want to be with you forever.”

I put the ring on his finger before kissing his knuckles.

“I’m already proud of you.”

I wipe his damp cheeks before kissing him.

“I have to tell Jimin!”

He scrambles out of the car shouting for his best friend.

I sit there for a moment trying to get my emotions under control.

Being with Taehyung is like a rollercoaster of emotions but damn if I didn’t love him so much.

I get out of the car and I put my shirt back on.

“Congratulations.” Jungkook says slapping my back.

I groan.

Damn, this kid was getting too muscular.

“I hear you finally decided to put a ring on it.” Namjoon says.

He pats my back.

“Yeah, well. It’s a bit late.”

“No kidding. You’ve been murdering that ass for years and you finally decided to put your name on it.” Jimin says.

I raise my hand threateningly and he cowers behind Jungkook, his laughter mocking.

Jungkook cocks his head and he raises his eyebrow challengingly.

“You get off this time but only because I’m in such a good mood.” I say.

“Dinner is on Hoseok.” Yoongi says coming over.

Taehyung jumps on my back and I hold his knees to keep him in place.

“We have to go before it gets dark.” Jin says fixing his hair. “There is place nearby where we can have dinner and watch the stars.”

“Good. Let’s go. But I’m not riding in the car you guys just had sex in.” Namjoon says.

“Me neither.” Jungkook says.

“More room for us.” Jin says twining his arm around Yoongi’s.

“You all don’t fit in one car.” Yoongi says.

“We’ll go with you.” Tae says.

I scrunch up my face and Jungkook snorts.

“Come on, let’s go.” Yoongi says.

I carry Tae to the car.

He hops off and I open the door for him.

We climb into the car

“No.” I say grabbing Tae’s arm before he can climb into the backseat.

He looks at me.

“They can sit in their own wet spot.”

He chuckles.

**************************

We are driven to a Bedouin Camp.

We take our seat at the table and we enjoy the traditional dancers while we wait for our food.

Tae get’s all excited and he starts cheering loudly, so it is not surprise when he is chosen to go up on the stage and learn the traditional dance.

He becomes shy as the dancer asks him to participate but I encourage him.

I take pictures and video of him as he dances like a complete dork.

I laugh until he seriously starts shaking is hips.

I glance at the other people also participating in the performance.

There are some that look too interested in Taehyung.

One of the males starts moving towards him and I clench my hands.

“You did great!” I shout.

Tae looks at me and I wave at him to return to his seat.

“Just let him have fun.” Jimin tells me.

I look at him.

“I did let him have fun but it’s time to stop now.”

Tae comes back and I pull him down to sit between my legs.

“You were amazing.” I say kissing his neck.

He is flushed from embarrassment and excitement.

I let my arm fall across his chest.

Our assistants bring us our food once it is time for the meal and I let Tae eat what he likes off of my plate once he’s done eating his own food.

Once the meal is done, we are lead to a good spot to watch the stars.

I can hear the shutter of cameras as Yoongi and Jungkook take pictures.

I hold Tae closer as we enjoy the view.

I hear someone sniff and I turn my head.

The cameras are focused on Jungkook.

He has his head bent and he is wiping his eyes.

I laugh.

“Are you really crying?”

“I told I would, didn’t I?” He says.

“I didn’t think you were going to actually cry.”

“How can you not cry when staring at this magnificence? Just look at all those stars in the sky. They make me feel so small and insignificant.” 

Jimin hugs Jungkook from behind.

“What the kid says is true. Who are we but a speck of dust in the universe.” Namjoon says.

“I just want to reach up and touch one.” Jin says.

“Maybe we can one day buy a star for each one of us and name them after ourselves. Then we will know that no matter what happens, we have reached the sky.” Taehyung says.

I squeeze him.

“I would like that.” Jin says.

“I will remember this journey until the day I die.” Yoongi says.

“This has been a memorable trip for all of us.” I say.

“I wish Jackson was here.” Namjoon sighs.

Jin puts his arm around his shoulders.

“Maybe you can bring him for your anniversary. Even if it’s just for three days.” Jin says.

“He would really like that.” Namjoon smiles.

“It’s time to head back.” Yoongi says.

I turn to look at Tae.

He is still staring up at the sky.

“I will buy you one. I swear.”

He looks at me.

“Then all the world will stare at your beauty.”

He smiles and I touch his chin.

“Stop saying such embarrassingly sappy shit and walk back to the cars.” Yoongi says shoving me aside as he walks past.

“This coming from the man who once tried to serenade Jin on his birthday.” I shoot back.

Taehyung chuckles.

Yoongi flips me the bird and I stick my tongue out at his back.

“Come on.” Jin chuckles.

Tae jumps on my back and I give him a piggy back ride back to the cars.

“I mean it. I will buy you a star.”

“And I will buy the one next to it so that we can always be together.” He says before kissing my cheek.

I smile.

“When we get back the hotel I am going to service you like you’ve never been serviced before.” I say.

Taehyung laughs and Jin and Yoongi start scolding me for saying that in front of the cameras.

Taehyung tightens his arms around me and I laugh at the members shocked faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the final time: This is the last chapter and this is truly the end of this series. It has grown a lot more than I originally planned. Thank you for showing it a lot of love and for following me on this journey. Saranghaeyo :)

Jungkook POV

“We have to do what?” I ask.

“We are sending you to go out into the market and buy gifts for one of your members. It is a secret so don’t say who you are shopping for. We will pair you up in teams of two. However, because there are an uneven number of you, one of you will have to go alone. Your names and the money you need to use are in bags. Go and pick your secret friend then come back and I will tell you who is pairing up with who.”

Yoongi stands up.

“I will go first.” He says.

“We have to decide the order.” Namjoon says.

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Hoseok asks.

We put our hands in and I am the first victor.

When Yoongi comes back, I go into the room to pick.

I stare down at the bags.

“I’ll take this one.” I tell the camera.

I take out the piece of paper.

Hoseok.

I chuckle.

“Should I buy a horseshoe?” I ask the camera.

The members stare at me as I go back into the room but I don’t say anything. I just go back to my seat and I pull Jimin down on my lap.

I wrap my arm around his waist and I kiss his shoulder.

He turns his head to give me a side glance.

He lifts his eyebrow in question and I smile at him.

I know he wanted to know who my secret friend is but it was more fun this way.

“I’m going to get a tattoo.” He says.

The other members turn to look at him.

“What?” I ask.

“Yeah. On my neck.” He says touching the spot.

“No you’re not.” I tell him.

He ignores me.

“What do you guys think would look good?”

“Something with gold!” Tae says excitedly.

“Don’t encourage him.” I tell Taehyung.

“Are you really getting a tattoo?” The camera man asks.

“Yes.” Jimin says.

I scratch lightly over the mole he has on the back of his neck and he hunches his shoulders.

“It’ll be fun.” He says.

“Go pick your secret friend and stop talking nonsense.” Yoongi tells him.

Jimin gets up and I let my hand lightly caress his behind.

“I’ll be back. Try not to miss me so much.” He says blowing us a kiss before going into the room.

“Our maknae is trying to rebel.” Jin says.

“He’s not going to get a tattoo.” Hoseok says.

“What makes you so sure?” Namjoon asks.

“Like he would willingly sit to have a needle pierce his skin hundreds of times? Come on.”

“He sat to have his ears pierces.” Tae says.

“What do you think?” Jin asks nudging my leg.

“I don’t know. It could go either way.” I say.

“Are you going to let him?” Tae asks.

I snort.

“Like I have any control over Jimin? He’s going to do as he pleases no matter what I say.”

“Just don’t encourage him to follow through on this stupid idea.” Yoongi says. “He’ll just regret it afterwards. Besides, I am not letting my youngest kid mark himself like that.”

“He’s legally an adult you know?” Namjoon says.

“Jimin will always be the baby.” Jin says.

“I guess we’ll have to wait and see what happens.” Hoseok says.

Jimin comes back and sits in my lap.

He shows me the bag he picked.

“Doesn’t it look expensive?” He asks holding up the bag.

“Do we get to keep them?” Taehyung asks the PD.

“You can keep them.” He says.

“Really?” Jimin asks.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll pick wisely then.” Hoseok says standing.

Namjoon is the last one to go pick.

“Alright. Now that you all have your secret friend, we will tell you your team.” He picks out two pieces of paper. “Hoseok and Yoongi.”

Hoseok complains loudly and Yoongi smacks the back of his head.

“Jin and Taehyung.”

Jin and Tae high five each other.

“Namjoon and Jungkook. That means Jimin will be on his own.”

“No.” I say.

I was not letting my omega go out into unknown crowded streets by himself.

“Kookie.” Jimin says.

“I am not going to let you go by yourself and that is final.”

“This sounds like the ‘No More Dream’ argument.” Hoseok chuckles.

Jimin snorts.

I glare at Hoseok.

“Jiminie can come with us.” Jin says.

“I can go out on my own.” Jimin says crossing his arms. “I can take care of myself.”

“Go with Jin and Taehyung.” Yoongi says.

“Yeah, I don’t think Jimin should be going out alone.” Namjoon says.

“I will be fine.” Jimin insists.

“No. You are either going with me or you are going with Jin. Pick one.” I tell him.

Jimin’s back straightens and I know he is getting ready to argue.

“Stop.” Yoongi says warningly.

I know the cameras are recording every single action and word we say.

Had we been in private, this would have escalated into a big argument but we had to censor ourselves.

“Fine.” Jimin spits. “I will go with Taetae and Eomma.”

He moves off of me and he stands by Tae, his arms crossed and his face serious.

I sigh.

“Now that you all have your teams, let’s go.” The PD says after a moment of awkward silence.

We all go together to the market before separating into our teams.

“I can’t wait! Look at all the stuff.” Tae says.

“You know you can’t buy things for yourself right?” Hoseok asks.

“I know that.” Tae says.

I stare at Jimin’s profile.

“Let’s meet back here in about two hours?” Yoongi says.

We all agree.

I brush Jimin’s finger tips with my own before following Namjoon.

“I want to go to the gold market.”

“The gold market?”

“Yeah. After we finish buying our presents.”

“Why?”

“I want to get something for Jimin.”

“So he won’t be mad at you?”

“I just want to get him a present so that he can remember this trip.”

“You can’t always buy him something when you guys argue. Sometimes arguments are necessary in a relationship.”

“I know but I still want to buy him something.”

“Let’s buy our gifts then.”

*****************************

I spot the small compact figure right away, made more obvious by the camera following him.

Goddamn it! I knew this little shit wasn’t going to listen to me. I knew it!

At least he had been smart enough to bring the bodyguard with him.

He stops to look at one of the shop windows and I walk up behind him.

“We are going to have a serious talk later.” I say close to his ear.

He jumps before whirling around to look at me.

“What are you doing here?” He asks me.

I cock my eyebrow.

“I should be asking you that question.”

“Where is Namjoon?”

“He stayed behind with Yoongi and Hoseok. Why are you here alone?”

“I am not alone. Jin and Taetae are here.”

“Really? Where?”

He shrugs.

I roll my eyes.

“I just wanted to look at the earring! Look, aren’t they pretty?”

I look at the earrings he’s pointing at before looking back at him.

I touch the headdress he’s wearing.

“You look cute with this.”

He smiles.

He touches his head and I notice the tattoo on his hand.

“Before you say anything.” He says as I stare at his hand.

I pull the headdress back and I spot the gold and red feather on the left side of his neck.

He takes my hand in his.

“It’s not a real tattoo.”

“At least you listened to me in that part of our discussion.”

“It was just a fleeting thought. I don’t think I could sit for a real tattoo.”

“Good. Come on, let’s go in.” I say twining my fingers with his.

He pulls on my hand.

“It’s too expensive.”

“Of course it is, it’s gold. Now come on, we don’t have much time. We have that photo shoot later today.”

“Jungkookie.”

“You want some earrings and I am going to buy you some earrings.”

“Okay but I get to buy you something too.”

“Buy me a Hummer.”

He laughs and I smile.

“I was being serious.”

“Sure baby, I’ll buy you a Hummer. Do you think they have toy shops somewhere around here?”

I slap his arm and he pulls me into the store.

We spend twenty minutes looking at the jewelry and we leave the store with matching gold earrings.

Later we were going to have a serious discussion about his choice to ignore my wishes but right now I was going to enjoy strolling down the market, hand in hand, with my love.

The End.


End file.
